The Shadows
by Frosty Brit
Summary: Sequel to Mending A Heart (MAH). Years after an the incidents of MAH, Much has changed but can feelings truly change even after 800 years? and what if half of the world is in hiding. And who is the Ice-Man? BenneFrost and Bunny/Female!Cupid
1. Chapter 1: Ice-Man

**And here we go! **

**Ice-Man: Hpm…. A Sequal to something that's an actual Sequel…. That something new for you…. **

**Frosty: Go away mr. Meanie!**

**Ice-Man: No chance, I want to see this!**

**Frosty: Fine…. On with the Story! **

* * *

**Setting: 800 Years after Mending a Heart. **

**Ages: Jackson Frost (1,118), Ice-Man (?,?), Jamie (Bennett) Bark (818), Cupid D'amor (818), Nicolas St. North (?,?,?), Toothiana (?,?,?),E. Aster Bunnymund (?,?,?) Sandy (?,?,?), Manny (?,?,?), Pitch (?,?,?), Natura (?,?,?) Anny (?,?,?).**

**Pairings: Bunny/Cupid D'Amor…. Jack/Jamie.**

**P.s. in this story Cupid D'Amor Is female!**

**Chapter One: Ice-Man**

* * *

Deep in the Underground stood a lone building where the scum of the spirit world hid from bounty hunters, this was well known as a safe-house, no-bounty hunter would dare put a foot within a ten mile radius of it. All that is, but one, Ice-Man.

He was the strongest, quickest, most powerful and most successful Bounty Hunter there had ever been, he had never failed in bringing in a bounty. He was famed around the entire of the Underground for never showing a sign of weakness, a sign of humanity.

On this day a new criminal had arrived at the Safe-house, Jackson Oliver Lantern, the spirit of Halloween. He had heard someone had taken up the contract and was no on his tail, so he came to the one safe house in the entire world.

After entering the house Jackson had hidden in a corner, most of these spirits here were either murderers, or on the side of Anarchy…. Most had killed their bounty hunter but none of them had Ice-Man on their tail.

Jackson shivered as he thought of Ice-Man, the lone survivor of the greatest battle in the spirit history, where every other protector (Par Natura who had not been able to assist), had fallen… many had said he was a hero who lost something in that battle, which is what turned him so cold, those who knew him knew this was false, he had always been cold.

Jackson was just starting to relax when a lone spirit walked over, "So then… what did you do?"

"I got in trouble with a crime lord, he… took my life-partner …. Told me to do work for him… one job turned into a Dozen and then 2 dozen…. Then I find out I have a Bounty on me and someone took the contract" Jackson replied,

"Ha… no Hunter would dare come in here…. Unless you have…." The spirit replied, as the door burst open to reveal a lone figure standing outside it.

"Ice-man!" a panicked voice called as spirits hit the decks. Jackson looked up at the figure, trying to hide in the shadows. He looked at Ice-man and saw for the first time what people meant, he did look strange,

He wore a long flowing light blue cape, Light blue Jacket with a white T-shirt, Black trousers and no shoes, he also had a mask that covered his entire face, only his eyes were visible, cold and uncaring as the frost left in winter.

"Where is Jackson O'Lantern?" Ice-Man called, his voice was piercingly cold and uncaring.

"What's it to you hunter?" the spirit who had been talking to him a moment earlier.

"there is a bounty on him and I'm claiming it, so hand him over or face my sword!" Ice man called, seemingly drawing a sword from thin air, it was long and sparkled silver with three gems slotted into blade, a Ruby, A Sapphire and A Diamond.

"You know this is a safe-house!" called a voice as Ice-man turned to face the speaker, it was the owner of the Safe-house, a tall bald man.

"There is no such thing as a safe-house… not since the fall of the Protectors" Ice-man replied, "So where is my bounty?"

Jackson breathed and moved out of the shadows, "Here!"

Ice-Man turned to look at him, "You can either come quietly or this could get messy for you!"

"I'll come quietly…." Jackson replied, standing up and walking towards Ice-Man who pulled a pair of magic cuffs from his pocket and threw them onto Jackson's wrists, his sword slipping to be by his side, as the Halloween Spirit followed behind the Hunter as they walked towards the surface world,

"I Failed her…." Jackson breathed looking at the ground

"Who?" Ice-man asked,

"My Life-Partner, she's been captured by a crime lord and I had to do jobs for him….. now I'm going to be judged…. And she'll be lost forever! I Mean my crimes are worthy of execution" Jackson replied,

Then Ice-Man stopped and withdrew his sword, raising it above his head, "Judgement has been passed!"

"What?" Jackson asked as looked over and raised his hand to protect his face as Ice-Man swung his sword downwards…. Cutting through the chain.

"Wha…. What are you doing?" Jackson asked,

"Look after the ones you care about most, while they are around for you to care about" Ice-Man replied, walking off he turned back to face Jackson, "Don't let me catch you again, and Never tell anyone I let you go"

With that Jackson ran off, desperate to find his life-mate once more. While Ice-man looked over and clutched to a lone crystal that hung around his neck.

* * *

Deep in the arctic circle stood a massive building , the home and workshop of Nicolas St. North, the man himself was currently in his office crafting an new type of toy for the children of the world, a hovering car.

As the car set off, the office door burst open and a lone figure stood there,

"Bunny… what can I do for you my friend?" North asked,

"I was just looking at the globe mate, and the lights seem to be going out…. Everyone of them!" Bunny replied,

"Impossible, I shall call Tooth and Sandy, we'll discover whats going on!" North replied,

"We're all here!" came Tooth's voice from Behind Bunny,

"We shall see what Manny has to say!" North called, as the Guardian's rushed out of the room into the main one, where the light of Manny had started to shine on the Guardian's crystal, an image appearing above It .

An Image one Guardian knew too well,

The Image of Cupid D'Amor Spirit of Love.

* * *

**Scene!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Keepers of the Balance

**Back! Here Is the Next Update! So enjoy…. **

**Anyway time for the Guardian's to meet Ice-Man and maybe his Possible Partner in Bounty Hunting!**

**On with the Chapter!**

**Chapter Two: The Keepers of the Balance.**

* * *

It had been an hour since Cupid's image had appeared as a new guardian and so far she had instantly pledged her life to the Guardian's, smiling at Bunny while she did. Then the Guardian's had looked at the skies.

"No sign of a storm… I guess Frost isn't coming" Bunny told his fellow Guardian's.

'Can you Blame him?' Sandy asked using his sand.

"I think I know where Frost will be…. The Balance Towers" Tooth added thoughtfully,

"Then we go and find out why he no coming to Guardian Summons!" North called,

"I can't believe your going to get him to help us…. After what he did in the past!" Cupid replied,

"I know…. But Jack is one of the few spirits that would help us if we asked" Tooth replied, sighing as she flew towards the sleigh, "We'll have to fly the complete way though, the Balance Forbids swift Travel to them…. All must either fly or climb the Stairs to reach the towers"

As the Guardian's climbed into North's sleigh, Cupid looked over at Tooth, "What is the Balance and who are the Keepers?"

"The Balance, that is what keeps the world in order, making sure that the Darkness never becomes more powerful than the light… the Keepers are split into multiple ranks" Bunny began

"The Lowest Rank is Servant of the Balance, they are the ones who combat the Darkness and are generally the Youngest Spirits. The Next is Agent their more experienced and powerful than Servants and they generally Teach the Servants" Tooth continued, "The Semi-final is Priest, they are the ones who understand the balance and are some of the most powerful in the world. The Highest is Protector, they are the ones who command all the others and keep the world safe. Then there is also the 4 Masters of the Balance, Father Time, Galatica, Manny and Natura, they are the Ultimate Rulers of the Balance and they also appoint Protectors"

"What Rank Is Frost?" Cupid asked,

"He is Protector of the balance" North replied,

"So how'd he get so high up?" Cupid asked,

"Natura, she and Manny appointed him just after he was made a Guardian, before that he'd been a Servant of the Balance." Tooth replied,

After a few hours the Guardians had arrived in the courtyard, looking around they saw that since the last time they'd been here, where there had once been 6 Towers their now only stood four, and two piles of rubble, seeming as if two of the Protector lines had been whipped out.

"What has been happening here?" North asked, walking towards the Largest tower, walking inside they found a lone spirit sitting behind a desk,

"Welcome Spirits, how may the Balance Serve you today?" She asked smiling slightly, her smile then dropped, "Ice…. Where is he?"

"Went to ground before I could find him, no leads…. Remove the contract" Ice-Man relied, walking past the Guardian's without even sparing them a glance,

"Dam…. As you say Agent, maybe you can help these Spirits?" The Female Spirit asked,

"Fine, What do you all want?" Ice-Man asked, looking over at them,

"Who are you?" Bunny asked,

"I am that chill that runs up your spine when your scared, I am the most successful Bounty Hunter in the entire world, I am Ice-Man" Ice-man replied,

"When did the Balance hire Bounty hunters?" Tooth asked,

"Since just after the war" Ice-Man replied, "But that's another point, What do you want?"

"We are here to see Protector Frost" Bunny replied,

"Jackson Frost?" Ice-Man whispered, the female spirit behind him looked to the ground,

"I'll take them to the hall" Ice-Man told her and she nodded,

"What hall?" North asked,

"You'll find out soon enough, Guardian's" Ice-Man replied, walking off He then turned to face them, "Are you coming?"

The Guardians followed behind Ice-man as he lead them down a passageway and down at least a dozen flights of stairs, they lost count of how many times they'd turned around a corner.

They walked until they reached a set of double-doors a Plaque reading Memorial Hall on the doors, Ice-Man pushed them open and the Guardian's gasped,

Inside was thousands of statues, each with a silver or gold plaque at the base, they all appeared to be different and unique, Ice walked down the rows of Statues until they reached a set of statues and at the very end of the room, these were slightly taller than the others, and were made of Gold rather than the others Bronze.

They walked along the row until they reached a statue, Ice-Pointed at it and the Guardian's stopped looking at the statue they gaped again, looking down at the plaque they saw the words,

_In Memoriam of: _

_Jackson Overland Frost _

_The High-General of the Balance_

_Protector of Lives_

_Lost in action on the field of Battle._

They looked up again at the statue and saw it was a statue of Jack, he was leaning on his staff with his usual cocky smirk on his face, they noticed something about the statue, where as the rest of it was made of gold, the staff seemed to be made of wood, the more they looked at it the more they realised it wasn't made to be part of the statue,

Ice-Man looked over at them, "That's the last thing left Of Master Frost, found after his destruction on the battlefield, at the end of the Great war"

"What are you trying to tell us?" North asked,

"Jack Frost... is dead!"

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun!**

**Is Jack Really dead? **

**And what Is Ice-Man hiding about Jack?**


	3. Chapter 3: Tales of the War

**Back!**

***Massive Yawn* Sorry guys been at work all day….. so I'm sitting here watching Rise and drinking Stuff that 'Gives you Wings' …. Coven secret for writing chapters late at night, watch/read the stuff while Drinking energy Drink… so Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Tales of War**

* * *

The Guardians all looked at Ice-Man and gasped,

"No…. you are lying…. Jack cannot be dead!" Bunny told him, looking over,

"I'm afraid its true… his staff was all that was left, it was lying on the ground" Ice-Man replied,

"and how are you knowing of this?" North asked,

"I was the one who found it and brought it back here after searching for a hundred years… trying to find Commander Frost" Ice-Man replied,

"What was the War?" Cupid asked looking at Ice-Man.

"Who are you?" Ice-Man asked,

"I Am Cupid, Guardian of Love!" Cupid replied,

"Well then Guardian Of Love… listen well to this tale of the war, for I shall not tell it again." Ice-man replied, He breathed in before starting the tale,

"it started around 700 Years ago, when a dark force commanded by Anny appeared, the Balance had started to be tipped and The Council knew we must act. The Council declared war upon the darkness, the complete might of the Balance was summoned, all par those younger than 150 Years." Ice breathed, "At first it seemed they were a push over, the army was being creamed everytime, though the war had started to take its toll, one of the towers had already fallen and many of the Protectors had fallen, those that were left were dubbed 'Generals' of the Balance, they commanded the army and lead us to victory everytime"

"So Jack was a General?" Tooth asked,

"No, Commander Frost became a High General, someone who would get orders from only the Four Balance Masters" Ice-Man replied,

"Wait…. Why we're we not Called?" Tooth asked,

"Commander Frost decided against it, you were not related to the Balance and he said that you were busy" Ice Replied, "Back to the story, We were winning the war without really pushing ourselves, but The Remaining members of the council grew arrogant, all par Commander Frost, he alone knew that the force was hiding something and he made sure that his opinion was heard, though they ignored it."

"So you think the council underestimated the enemy?" Cupid asked,

"I know they did, which is why they did not properly plan the final battle, they just set up camp away from the enemies. There was around ten thousand of us and a Million of them….. we were outnumbered a Hundred to one"

"How did you survive?" Tooth asked,

"Let me finish!" Ice Snapped, "We lined up atop a cliff and lightning crashed around us, the last great Charge of the Balance Keepers…. We were massacred, the last two of us was me and Commander Frost, we stood back to back and began fighting the enemies, he gifted me a exacted Duplicate of his own blade and then charged off, that was the last time I ever saw him….. I fought for hours until my bones ached, I then looked around, I was alone…. Commander Frost no where to be found, his blade and body missing but his staff lay there, untouched… he was gone"

"You sound as if you were close" North told Ice-man,

"He was my teacher, he taught me everything I know, even his deepest secrets….. ones you Guardians would each kill for" Ice-Man replied, then he touched his head, "Forgive this but we must leave, there is a new contract for me and I shall take it… so I shall lead you back to the main hallway"

* * *

As the group walked out of the room, they noticed that Ice-man spared a last glance at each statue. They walked back around the corridors, back to the hall.

"Well…. Goodbye" Ice-man told them, walking to the desk and stamping a form and then walking out, leaving the Guardian's alone to wonder….. what secrets did Jack Frost entrust to Ice-Man?

* * *

It was deep in the Underground that Ice-Man had found his bounty, he was just on his way to inform them that the Bounty had attacked him and he'd 'accidently' killed the spirit, when he was set upon by a young spirit,

"C-can you help me?" The younger spirit asked, Ice-Man looked at him and frowned, he had brilliant Brown eyes and hair with pale skin

"What is it kid?" Ice-man asked,

"My tribe…. It was whipped out…. I'm being hunted by this guy….. I think his names…. Patch Blonk…" The other spirit breathed,

"I think you mean, Pitch Black?" Ice-man asked,

"That's him!" The Younger called, "Please, I want to be Bounty Hunter so bad… then I can teach him a lesson…." The Spirit replied,

"Hmm, so what kinda spirit are you?" Ice-Man asked,

"I'm an Autumn spirit" The Spirit smiled,

"Should've guessed that when you said your tribe" Ice-Man replied, "What's your name?"

"Bark….. Jamie Bark" Jamie replied, holding out his hand

"Jamie?" Ice-Man asked, looking at him, "Fine you can, come with me…. I'll train you as Commander Frost taught me"

"Thanks!" Jamie smiled, "What do they call you?"

"Ice-Man, not Ice, Ice-Man" Ice-Man replied,

"Ice it is!" Jamie called walking beside Ice-Man as he sighed.

"To the Balance Towers then" Ice-Man frowned, how was he going to explain he now had not only a partner in hunting, but was still fulfilling Jack Frost's wish? To Protect Jamie Bark at all costs….no matter what had happened to Jack….. he would do this for him.

High above them, a lone figure looked down at the two spirits retreating backs, his skin was grey and he wore a long black outfit that matched his hair while his Yellow eyes seemed to pierce the darkness.

"So Jamie has a Guardian?" Pitch asked the shadows, "That Will not stop me from destroying him and finally getting my revenge on Jackson Overland Frost!"

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun!**

**So Ice-Man made a promise to Jack to protect Jamie, does that Mean that Jack knew Jamie was a spirit? **

**And Why is Pitch after Jamie if Jack is dead? **

**Find out soon!**

**Frosty Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Masters Vow

**Back! **

**Anyway time to find out why Ice-Man was so keen to take Jamie on as his apprentice. **

**(From here on out to save my fingers I shall only write Ice rather than Ice-Man most of the time)**

**Chapter Four: The Master Vow. **

* * *

As the Bounty Hunter and his new apprentice walked around the Underground a week later, young Jamie had to admit that this job was really dangerous, on his first contract, they had been attacked by a Dozen spirits, luckily Ice had been their and cut them all down while Jamie had completed the Contract.

There was one thing bugging him, Ice had only agreed to teach him when he'd told him his name was Jamie, and before that he'd sworn never to take a student and to keep his secrets and take them to his grave.

He was currently only on a Weapon fetching job, Ice had always said that the best blade's were forged in the Underground, so here they were walking through the streets and around buildings until they reached a Building with an Anvil outside.

"What can I be doing for you, My lord Bounty Hunter?" The Blacksmith asked appearing out of the shadows,

"I need a blade forging" Ice replied,

"but of course, I take for your friend here?" The Blacksmith asked,

"It wouldn't be for me would it?" Ice asked ,

"ah, Very true" The Blacksmith breathed, "Come Young one, we shall forge you a blade of true power!" The Blacksmith smiled, for the next 8 hours Jamie aided in the forging of his perfect blade. After a while Jamie and Ice both left and Jamie was admiring his blade, it was a started length with a custom Grip and its silk had a greenish tint to it.

"So Ice…. I got a question" Jamie breathed, sheathing his blade.

"What's wrong kid?" Ice asked,

"I wondered…. Why was it only when you heard my name that you decided to take me as an Apprentice?" Jamie asked,

"Hmm, I guess I expected this earlier" Ice replied, "Let us return to the towers, I will explain there"

The two of them walked in silence back to the towers, as they arrived at the towers Ice walked off to one of the towers, not the usual massive one, but a slightly smaller one. As they entered the tower Ice guestured for him to follow as he climbed the spiral stairs.

They kept walking higher and higher until they reached the top floor of the tower,

"Where are we?" Jamie asked,

"We are in the Nature Tower, once lead by High-General Jack Frost" Ice replied, he smirked under his mask as he saw Jamie react to the name,

"Who…. Who is he?" Jamie asked,

"For that, you will need to view something, I can only tell you what I knew of him, but you were closer to him than I could ever be" Ice replied, opening a large blue door as he walked past them, Jamie looked around the room within, there was a large double bed a wardrobe with multiple copies of the same outfit, there was also a suit of armour inside the room.

"Why are we up here?" Jamie asked looking around,

"This room once belonged to Jack Frost" Ice replied, "It is where he kept his secrets secret and hid things that needed hiding."

As Ice spoke a lone figure drifted in, she was flying just above the ground, she was clearly a fairy but was much larger than any Jamie had seen before,

"Babiana….. thank you for coming" Ice bowed his head slightly,

"My Pleasure Ice, you wished for me to come so I did" Babiana replied, "So this is the one?" she pointed at Jamie as she spoke,

"Yes, this is the one" Ice replied, "I Shall fetch them"

With that Ice walked past them and to Jack's bed, lifting one pillow he smiled as he saw a golden tube under there, a picture of a brown haired, brown eyed boy.

"Typical Jack, hiding them in the most obvious position ever" Ice chuckled, "Imagine, hiding Teeth under a pillow"

"I'm sure My mother wouldn't find it funny, as far as she cares, Jack stole them from her" Babiana smiled, "Now then, Young Jamie these are your teeth"

"But I have never lost any!" Jamie protested,

"She means that their your teeth from when you were Human, before you were Jamie Bark" Ice replied,

"But…. I wasn't anyone before I was Jamie Bark….." Jamie replied,

"You were the beloved of Jack Frost, and you spent several happy days together, before you changed…." Ice replied, "Babiana, if you would"

With that Babiana flew forward and opened the teeth case, Jamie touched the side of his head, he felt flashes of memories long since past.

_A Lone figure throwing snowballs at him, he laughed and through them back, _

_The same figure teaching how to skate, he felt the others arms on his side, _

_A Lone figure waiting at his window, he felt himself smile as he rushed over to open it, _

"_Jack!" _

"_Hey kiddo" _

_The memory changed, he knew he was older now, Jack was hovering above him now, _

"_Jack….." he heard him breath, looking up at the winter spirit. _

"_What's up kid?" Jack asked, looking out of the window,_

"_Jack….. i….. I" Jamie started, _

"_Oh man, Jamie, I got to go, the lights have been lit!" Jack called flying off, _

"_Why can't I tell him…. I mean how could I tell him I love him?" Jamie asked himself._

_The Memory changed, Jack was holding Jamie in his arms, whispering words of comfort to Jamie, _

"_Shh, I'm here….."_

_Again the Memory changed to Jack again holding him in his arms, but this time he was crying, _

_"Jamie… please…. Hang on, we'll get help soon" Jack breathed, holding tight to Jamie. He could hear the distant siren of an ambulance._

_"J…j-Jack…" Jamie breathed, smiling slightly,_

_"Shh, save your strength, you'll be fine" Jack replied, trying to convince himself as much as Jamie._

_"I…. I B…Be…bel….belie….ve y…ou" Jamie replied, a single tear falling down his face, Looking up at Jack._

_Jack smiled, "You always did"_

_"A…al…wa…ys….wi….ll" Jamie replied, as the doctors walked through Jack to Jamie's side and started to try and stop the bleeding._

_With that Jack kissed Jamie and a few seconds later he found himself back in Jack's room._

"What was that?" Jamie asked,

"Your memories from your Human time" Ice replied,

"But what does…..?" Jamie asked,

"Jack made me swear to protect you if anything happened to him, and no matter how long he has been gone, I will always protect you" Ice replied, "He was forbidden from seeing you. So he made sure you'd always be protected."

* * *

**Done! **

**So Ice swore to protect Jamie, but what does that mean for Jamie?**


	5. Chapter 5: Attack on Nightmares!

**Here we are with a new chapter!**

**For those that don't know, Babiana is Baby Tooth.**

**Btw, I'm going to start poking people if they don't update their own BenneFrost stories….. anyone wanna help? Just PM me and I'll give you the list of names!**

**Btw, I've cut about 5 Filler chapters from this story, so we're only getting the good stuff. **

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Five: Attack on Nightmares!  
**

* * *

It had been another month since Jamie had got his memories back, he had started to enjoy learning for Ice and had started to understand why Jack had tasked him with protecting him, he was a loyal spirit who seemed to want only to protect Jamie on the orders of Jack Frost.

Jamie always seemed to smile whenever that name was brought up, he realised although he hadn't known it, he was still in love with Jack, from the memories he had of Jack, he had to admit he was hot, dispite being one of the coldest people on the planet.

He had also been given his own room in one of the towers, right next to Ice's because Ice said that most apprentice's usually bunk with their teachers, however he decided that both he and Jamie would prefer their own rooms.

Jamie was currently asleep when Ice burst open the door,

"Kid, you need to up and dressed in five minutes, the Balance Masters have called a meeting of every hunter, including us" Ice called to Jamie, who nodded,

"Concerning what?" Jamie asked,

"A Master contract" Ice replied, "Requiring more than one hunter"

"Wow, I'll be out in a minute" Jamie replied, Ice walking out of the room and letting Jamie get dress as he had heard from Jack that Jamie liked to sleep in barely any clothing.

Five minutes later Jamie walked out of the room, Fully dressed, his sword by his side, he looked over at Ice who was twirling a piece of wood in one hand,

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked,

"Something my Teacher told me to do to calm down before either a battle or a dangerous situation" Ice replied, "Now, shall we be off?"

* * *

As the two of them arrived in the courtyard, Jamie nearly gasped there was around seven hundred bounty hunters all crowding the large courtyard, he followed Ice over to a spot and heard Ice start to issue orders,

"Line Up!" Ice called, the Bounty hunters moved into line and Jamie slotted in next to Ice, they all stood there for at least a minute before a large white light appeared in front of them four figures walking out.

One was tall and Graceful, her movements could be compared to that of a Swan. She had long golden hair and multicoloured eyes, her left eye was half red and half sky blue and her right eye was half orange and half green. He wore a long white dress that flowed behind her. She had a sword strapped to her dress, keeping it safe for quick use. "Mother Nature or as many call her, Natura" Ice whispered to Jamie

The Second was wearing what appeared to be a beaten up jacket with watches and time keeping devices everywhere, he had messy Black hair and Purple eyes, he had a walking stick which only just touched the ground. He had a massive hammer on his back, where yet another clock was visable. "Father Time" Ice whispered to Jamie

The Third was much like the first, she too was tall and graceful, however she wore a black dress that seemed to have miniature gems sparkling in the dress. Her eyes and hair was black as the night's sky, she bore a belt of daggers on her waist. "Galatica, Spirit of the stars" Ice Breathed to Jamie,

The Final Figure stood tallest of all, proud and uncompromised, he had a golden suit of armour on with a Axe attached to his side, his eyes seemed to be pale white but contained both a golden and black tint to them, his hair was pure cream in colour and he seemed to look everywhere. "Manny" Ice finalised for Jamie.

"Welcome Hunters of the Balance" Natura called, "You have been summoned because you are the best, and we need the best, we have sanctioned a level 10 contract"

"Level 10?" Jamie asked, knowing even Ice would only do a level 7 or possibly level 8 contract,

"The contract has come directly from Manny himself and we already have a leader from the group. Ice, if you would please?" Galatica continued gesturing for Ice to continue,

"I have been chosen to lead this mission…. I warn you know, the contract target is one of the most dangerous supporters of Anny ever created, Pitch Black" Ice called, there was a sudden explosion of noise and Ice scowled, "QUIET!"

With that the hunters fell silent, "Yes, the target is Pitch Black, even the Guardian's have not been able to deal with him properly, so we have been hired, the reward for the completion of the contract is eternal fame for bringing in one of the most dangerous spirits in the world, who will claim their place In history with me and bring him in?" Ice called

"I Will!" Jamie called rushing to his side, several others rushed to his side before the group had well over a hundred hunters,

"We have a group, we leave in 5 minutes" Ice called as he walked over to talk with Mother Nature.

* * *

Five minutes later Ice and the group had left and thanks to Galatica, arrived at Pitch's lair,

"Right, we go in, beat up anything we find and take Pitch down, got it?" Ice asked,

"Sure!" They all replied, with that they all withdrew their weapons and charged inside, Ice and Jamie at the back, their baldes in hand, as they arrived in the main hall they noticed all the other hunters were engaged with either soldiers of Anny or Nightmares.

Ice and Jamie noticed Pitch in the centre of the hall engaged with seven hunters, they could only watch in horror as each one was killed, one-by-one. Now Pitch was able to unleash more Nightmares, Ice and Jamie charged head long into battle,

An hour later, and Pitch had vanished as Had Jamie, but Ice was sure that he was just busy fighting Nightmares, which kept coming while the Hunter numbers dwindled,

"Retreat, there is no victory to be had, Retreat!" Ice called, the remaining Hunters ran off and Ice looked around, he could see no more Hunters and he retreated. As they arrived back at the Towers, The Survivors looked among themselves and Ice realised it,

"Wheres Jamie?"

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun! **

**So Pitch has Jamie, but what will Ice do to get him back? **

**Find out soon. **


	6. Chapter 6: Angering Winter

**Slash: Hi You Guys! Frosty Isn't well enough to write an A/N, so….. she hired me to do it! So I have no idea what to say here…. So Enjoy her chapter….. **

**Ice: Not forgetting anything?**

**Slash: Oh Yeah…. Frosty said to mention that this story on has a max of 5 chappys left and she'd be starting on a new story called…..(Something like) A Twist In Time….when she next updates she'll give you a Description…. But anyway…. Lets see what Frosty has for you! **

**P.s. at Note [1] start playing: Pitful Heartless': Emotional OST Collection: Tears After a Cloudy Weather **

**Chapter Six: Angering Winter. **

* * *

It had been a Good day for Pitch, not only had he captured Jamie Bennett, but he had heard that Jack Frost was dead, wondering what could have killed the Guardian was giving him so much joy.

He decided to make Jamie his own, his Nightmare prince. But he knew that would be hard, Jamie was so stubborn.

As he walked to the alcove where Jamie was chained he laughed,

"So, how do you like your accommodation?" Pitch asked sarcastically,

"Why don't you unchain me and find out!" Jamie called,

"Ohhh, So feisty, but think of all those that have left you alone, first Jack left you for dead, and your friends, even your sister and the Guardian's" Pitch smirked, "And then your tribe, they left you alone, and finally Ice-Man has abandoned you….. you truly are alone Jamie Bennett, but I'd never leave you alone, join me and take the power that could be yours…"

"You must think I'm thick, Ice will come….. he will…." Jamie replied,

"But think what goes better than Dark and change, the darkness is always changing and you could give it its greatest change…"

"NEVER!" Jamie shouted,

"We shall see, but I sense I have guests arriving, I shall return when I am done having my fun with them" Pitch replied walking off,

Jamie looked around before whispering to the wind, "Please Hurry Ice…. Please…."

* * *

Ten Minutes after the news had broken, Ice was still being pinned to the floor by Manny, Galatica, Several other Hunters and Father time. He was cursing them all every few minutes,

"Are you going to calm down?" Manny hissed to him,

"Not until my Vow is fulfilled!" Ice snapped,

"Then you can stay there until you calm down!" Manny replied,

"Oh Let him up!" Natura scowled for what must have been the hundredth time that minute.

"He'll just go and get himself killed" Father Time replied, "I have foreseen it!"

"Oh stuff your prediction's…. their hardly ever right, now let him up or I will give him permission to fight back and he will get up…." Natura replied, leaning back slightly,

"I'd like to see him try!" Manny replied,

"Ice, I expect you by my side in twenty seconds, go!" Natura called,

Within Five seconds Manny, Galatica and Father Time were all on the floor with Ice standing by Natura's side.

"Told you he could have you off him if he wanted" Natura replied, "Now Ice, do you think there is a chance you can survive this?"

"No chance that I'll not" Ice replied, drawing his sword, "I swear it by this blade"

"Galatica, open the portal, send Ice through" Natura replied, "I'll expect you back here soon, my son"

"Thank you, mother" Ice replied, Manny and Father Time frowned as they looked at this, Natura only ever called a select few her son, two notable one's being, Jack Frost and Reece Summers.

Galatica got up and pressed two figures to her forehead an a Portal opened up, Ice never spared a glance for those behind him as he practically ran through the portal,

"Natura, this is getting out of hand, all four of us know Frost Survived, so where is he?" Manny asked,

"In a safe place… I shall not tell you and nor shall Ice or Babiana" Natura replied,

"He is one of my Guardians!" Manny hissed,

"And he is my son!" Natura replied, "And if you cared for him so much why did you: A. Not help get him off the charges of Murder and B. Ban him from seeing Jamie?"

"I had my reasons!" Manny replied,

"Yes, and I have mine for keeping him hidden, one of which….." Natura started, "Ice has Jack's sword…. We need to gather our forces as soon as possible!"

"Wait….that is the sword that Banished Anny back to the dark side of the moon?" Galatica asked worriedly,

"Yes, and the only thing that can release her….. and her army…" Natura finished,

"We must move swiftly if we are to survive…." Father Time replied, the four of them marching off to get their army ready.

* * *

As Ice Landed outside Pitch's lair he noticed North's sleigh was parked outside, he walked calmy into the shadows, a small amount of frost appearing with every step.

Ice kept to the shadows as he creapt into the lair of the Nightmare king, walking along a wall he could hear a battle going on down below but if he strained his ears he could hear crying, he immediately headed for the sound, keeping as much to the shadows as he could, he found an alcove where a lone spirit was chained,

"After all this and your just hanging around?" Ice asked,

Jamie looked up and smiled, "I Knew you would come, I just knew it!"

"Mhm, now lets get you out of here" Ice replied, drawing his sword, slashing the chains with it.

Jamie fell to the ground and looked over at Ice, who held out Jamie's sword.

"What's this for?" Jamie asked,

"I don't trust Pitch and I'd prefer you to have a blade with you" Ice replied, "C'mon it's clear"

With that the two of them creapt back the way Ice came until they found themselves lost, unaware Pitch could change his home at will.

They kept walking for what felt like an hour until they arrived in a large room with Pitch standing in the middle, North, Sandy, Tooth, Cupid and Bunny all laying around him.

"Ah, the famous Ice, student of Jack Frost…." Pitch smiled,

"Jamie, get the guardian's and get out of here" Ice hissed,

"What about you?" Jamie asked,

"I'll hold Pitch off" Ice replied, Looking at Jamie,

"But…." Jamie tried to reply,

"Go, Now!" Ice called, [1]

With that Jamie roused the Guardian's who fled while looking back at Ice, who stood their looking at them fleeing before they left the room. Jamie stopped and looked over at Ice who stood looking at him, he nodded once before turning back to Pitch. With that Jamie ran out of the room.

He started walking slowly towards Pitch sword in hand,

"Time to die, Ice-man!" Pitch smiled, as Ice walked forward,

"Not today" Ice whispered on the wind, As Pitch sent a wave of Nightmare sand at him, He raised his blade and held it so the Nightmare sand was being cut into two attacks, then the Nightmare sand blasted the blade out of Ice's hand onto the floor.

The Nightmare sand stopped for a moment as Ice looked up at Pitch,

"So is this all you can muster?" Pitch asked,

"No" Ice replied, "NORTH WIND, I NEED YOU!"

With that the wind blasted in from behind Ice sending Pitch into a wall as Lightnig slammed around Ice, crashing into most of the tiles on the wall and sending shard's raining down on the pair.

"Impressive" Pitch smiled, sending a blast of nightmare sand at Ice's head which cracked part of his mask.

"Hmm, so your protected from that, but…. Ah… that blade…"Pitch smiled, vanishing into the shadows, and blasting Ice into a wall as he picked up the Blade of Nature.

"Now to unleash my Daughter from the prison your Master sent her to" Pitch smiled, holding up the blade as Dark energy coursed through It, sending a beam of pure darkness into the sky. In an instant there were black cloud's covering the sky, red lightning crashing around the area.

"You…. Can't unleash her!" Ice called but a beam of darkness slammed into him, part of the mask breaking off, revealing a long scar on his check.

"Watch now Ice as Anny returns along with her army!" Pitch called, dropping the blade as it glowed white hot.

In an instant black flames surrounded it and from the blade a sort of black sludge appeared to start taking form, it rose up into an army as the black flames shot out a lone figure.

Her eyes were nothing more than Red dot on her eyes. While her pitch black skin rivalled that of darkest night. She wore a grey dress that flowed behind her, while her Purple hair cover most of her face.

"I HAVE RISEN!" Anny called.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote!**

**P.s. More From Frosty:**

**Yes, Ice is a Winter Spirit! He is also very powerful and one of the two/three beings that could weild the Sword of Nature: Jack and Jamie being the other two. **

**Oh and if you read the Prequel you should who Ice is, but if you want a to keep it secret then don't read it! (If your desperate to know, message me and ask though it will ruin most of the story)**

**Final thing, Anny is to Manny what Pitch is to Sandy, the complete and uter dark form, she has all his powers, just evil.**

**Anyway T-2 chapters until something you'll all enjoy! **

**See you soon!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: No-one left behind

**Back Guys! **

**On a note, I asked Slash to post that on Saturday however I see she posted it today so I decided (Literally) to throw the package containing the Guardian's books at her. It missed, but she knew I was angry. **

**Anyway the summary for new story: **

_**When Jack Frost is attacked by an Ancient spirit, he never expected the results to be so…. Odd. Now with his Human Self running lose around him, how can he break the curse, but what happens when the two Jack's become more than friends? OverFrost (Jack Frost/Human!Jack)**_

**But anyway on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Seven: No-one Left behind. **

* * *

As Ice looked up at Anny, he scowled.

"Ah Father, you were able to bring me back then?" Anny asked Pitch,

"Of course M'lady, you are the queen of darkness and I have sworn to protect you" Pitch replied, "And I even brought you a toy, the Student of Jackson Frost"

"Really? Then I shall enjoy destroying him, as judging by your sentence, Jack Frost is no more?" Anny asked,

"He is, I do not know by whose hand, but I have seen the memorial" Pitch replied,

"I will stop you, you will never leave this cave!" Ice scowled rising to his feet,

"I shall blow you out, Ice-Man" Anny smiled, sending a wave of Nightmare sand at Ice, slamming him into a wall before letting him collapse to the ground. Before trying to stand one more.

"Oh he taught you how to take a hit?" Anny asked, "So what, you'll fall like all spirits who fight the darkness"

"i…. I…. Shall not….fall" Ice replied, his mask was now completely cracked with most of his forehead being shown as well as a single lock of purest white hair.

"You are strong" Anny replied, "However I shall deal with you know!"

Ice looked up at the spirit while she blasted a wave of darkness at him, he tried to raise his blade but it fell from his weakened grip.

He looked at the ground, At Least Jamie had made it, he smiled as he remembered words he'd heard years before, he decided that it would be alright to say them, "I vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with My life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams, for they are all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will ever be?"

As the darkness grew closer he closed his eyes, Expecting pain and death. But it did not come, when he opened his eye, Jamie stood in front of him, The Blade of Nature in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Ice asked,

"No Man gets left behind, isn't that what you taught me?" Jamie asked, looking at him.

"I told you…. To go" Ice replied, looking at him.

"I know, but I thought…. What would Jack Frost do?" Jamie asked, "C'mon, let's get you outta here"

"We'll meet again then Ice, at the Balance capital!" Pitch smiled, "Wait…. Forget that!"

Jamie pulled on of Ice's arms round his neck and they walked out of the room toward's North's sleigh,

"Ah, you have got him!" North called as Tooth floated down onto the ground to help load Ice into the sleigh.

"We need…. To get back to the balance…. Warn them of the army on it's way towards them" Ice told North,

"That will take too long, you need attention and quickly!" Bunny replied,

"Use a snow globe!" Ice scowled,

"we cannot….." North started,

"The code is Da mihi aditus ad stateram" Ice replied,

"Da Mihi aditus ad stateram!" North called, throwing a snow globe and it created the portal and they flew through.

* * *

In an instant they arrived at the balance towers. When they landed Natura immediately ran over

"Oh Ice, what happened?" She asked helping him out of the sleigh,

"Anny, she's back…." Ice breathed,

"Hmm, I'll take you to your room, Manny has much to discuss with you guardian's" Natura replied, walking off carrying Ice in her arms.

"What do you think Manny wants to talk to us about?" Cupid asked,

"I have a feeling I know what" Jamie smiled, as they walked towards the room where Manny stood,

As they arrived before Manny they bowed and looked up at him,

"You have…. Disappointed me" Manny spoke calmly turned his back on the Guardian's, "You took the word of a Mourning child above that of one of your own, casting them aside like a broken toy"

"What are ya talkin' about Manny? We've don nothing like that!" Bunny protested,

"I SAW YOU!" Manny boomed, "Of course, I am sure that young Bark and Sandy know what I mean"

'Jack' Appeared above Sandy's head written in golden sand.

"So what happened that day?" Cupid asked, "Because from where I'm standing: Blood stained clothes, being the only one there and having killed another kid seems to make Jack a prime suspect!"

"Idiot" Jamie replied, "your first point, blood soaked clothes, because he was cradling the body, holding it in his arms. Two, he wasn't the only one their, everyone else fled when they saw him stabbed. And three, that other kid killed him and Jack killed the other kid in revenge"

"How are you knowing of this?" North asked,

"Because" Jamie smiled, "When I was Human, My name was Jamie Bennett"

There was silence for a minute as the news broke, Jamie's eyes tracing the Guardian's.

"So what did happen?" Tooth asked suddenly,

"I Was part of a gang, Jack managed to get me away from it…. I was then confronted by the Gangs leader, Karl" Jamie spat out, hating the name as he went, "He told me that if me and my family wanted to survive the day I had to ….. to kill Jack"

"What?" Tooth asked, but Jamie ignored her,

"I spent the day thinking, then I realised that I couldn't kill him…. I….. loved him too much" Jamie breathed, "So come Lunch, I decided to fight back against Karl, He just….. he stabbed me in front of Jack….. Who lost it…. He froze Karl's heart and killed him…. He held me as I died….. giving me a last…. Kiss as I died"

"Wait…. You and Jack?" Bunny asked, "A Guardian should never date a mortal"

"And how is it different to you and Sophie?" Jamie asked,

Bunny froze as he looked at Jamie, "Be… because"

"Hah, the only real defence is that Jack is closer to my age" Jamie replied, "And we're both teenagers"

"do you still feel the same?" Manny asked,

"If Jack wasn't dead, then I would…. But as he is…. I cannot love a dead spirit" Jamie replied,

"What If I told you Jack wasn't dead, just hiding" Manny replied,

"What are you talking of?" North asked,

"Jack Frost Never died, he was hidden away from Anny after the war!" Manny replied, "Jack Frost has been alive this whole time"

"Then why has he not helped us?" North asked,

"Because you crushed what belief he had left, you left him with nothing that day" Manny replied, "He'd lost the one he loved, most of his believers, and then his friends… You ruined him"

* * *

**You Tell 'em Manny!**

**Hope you enjoyed….. BTW Loving the amount of reviews this is getting now. **


	8. Chapter 8: Return of the King

***Hushed whisper* Its time….. for the…. Winter king to rise once more…..**

**Jamie: Who? **

**The King of Winter? **

**Jamie: Harris is in this story? **

***Throws a block of Ice at Jamie* **

**Not Harris, but here some of the kings Titles:**

**High-General of the Balance, Keeper of the Balance, Lone Survivor of the Battle of Daraki, Champion of Nature, Ruler of the Winter Kingdom and many more. **

**So who could it be? It is time to find out as Anny goes to Battle against not only Manny, Galatica, Father Time and Natura but the entire balance **

**Anyway on with the chapter! **

**(Can't remember if I've said it: I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS)**

**Chapter Eight: Return of the King **

* * *

The Guardian's all backed away from the glare's that Manny and Jamie were sending them (Minus Sandy as he defended Jack).

"What can we do to make it up to you?" Tooth asked,

"Join the Balance keepers in fighting Pitch and Anny, we are outnumbered and outmatched but the balance must be held" Manny replied,

"We will fight with you, and Take Pitch down!" North smiled,

"Good, now I must go assist Natura, she is healing Ice and needs energy" Manny replied, "Jamie, I have a feeling you'll be needed too"

"Sure Master Manny" Jamie smiled walking behind him as he left the room, The Guardian's stood in the room alone looking among themselves.

Ice's room's walls were covered in ice, as Natura walked into the room and Placed ice down on the bed. She walked over to his desk and picked up his replacement Mask and removed the broken remains of his old mask.

She smiled down at the peaceful face that was before her, she brushed some of the white hair out of his face and placed the mask on his face, hiding it from view as Manny and Jamie walked in.

"How is he?" Jamie asked,

"Resting…. You did well bring him back here Jamie" Natura smiled, "Or should I say, my son"

"Thank you…. Mother" Jamie replied, as a sudden crash outside made them all rush over, they started at the black suited army standing at the bottom of the thousand stairs.

"Anny has arrived" Manny scowled looking out at the head of the army.

"Rally the protectors" Natura shouted from the window, "It's time for battle!"

* * *

Half an hour later the complete might of the Balance keepers and Guardian's was gathered in the courtyard, Manny and Natura standing one side, Galatica and father Time the otherside.

"We stand on the very tip of life and death here today, the very balance of the world is a stake…. We must stand strong and keep our hearts held high and belief in our path" Manny called, "FOR THE BALANCE!"

With that the keepers and Guardian's watched as the massive gate was blasted to pieces, Anny walking in alone.

"Well…. Well….. Well" Anny smiled, "If it isn't the Keepers…. And your pet's"

Jamie scowled as he looked at her, she drew out a sword and smirked.

"Attack!" Manny called as he, Natura, Father Time and Galatica jumped at Anny. Each drawing their sword and swinging them at the Queen of Darkness, their blades crashed as the four of them leaped around, attacking her in turn, she easily held them off. After their blades clashed for what must have been the hundredth time and within another minute Manny, Natura, Father Time and Galactica had been blasted against a wall each and were trying to stand up, but their strength had failed them.

"Our turn!" North called jumping forward before a wall of Nightmare sand burst at them, launching them backwards crashing into the army of spirits.

"Is there none among you that can face me anymore?" Anny asked, "Ha, then I clam my vi…"

"I'll fight you!" Jamie called, drawing forth the blasé that he and Ice had forged, he and Anny ran at each other and Jamie's blade met Anny's and he flicked around, avoiding Anny's attempt to kill him.

He blocked attack after attack until Anny slammed her blade into Jamie's cutting it in half, and she kicked Jamie in the chest slamming him to the floor, she raised her blade and preparing to plunge it into Jamie,

"Now Bark…. You will die!" Anny smiled,

"Not today!" A New voice called and every head turned to face a lone figure standing atop a wall of the Balance towers.

"Ice!" Anny smiled, "Come to have another round with me?"

"Not this time, I have come to stop you, once and for all" Ice replied,

"You and what army?" Anny asked,

"The army of Winter" Ice replied,

"Only the King of Winter can summon that army!" Anny smiled, "And he preshised years ago….."

"I-Ice…. It …. It is time" Natura told him,

"Yes Mother" Ice smiled,

"Time for what?" Anny asked, as Pitch walked towards them

"Its time to throw down the Mask of Ice" 'Ice' smiled taking off his mask and dropping it on to the floor where it shattered, "And take up the Mantle of the Frost King" With that 'Ice' looked up at them and smiled, his blue eyes full of Mischief and his white hair falling just where it wanted to.

"Jack….." Jamie smiled, looking at him,

"Hey kiddo, I'm back" Jack replied, "And now it's time to teach you a lesson Anny!"

* * *

**So Ice is Jack! **

**Hints:  
1. Name: Ice-Man was Claude and Caleb's nickname for Jack in the prequel.  
2. Cares (A LOT) for Jamie  
3. Ice had White Hair  
4. Neither wore any Shoes  
5. Dislike for the Guardians.  
6. Wields the Sword of Nature.  
7. Natura calls him 'her son'  
8. Master of the North Wind**

**So Kinda a screw to all of you…. Sorry guys! But you have to admit…. It did make an awesome moment!**

**See you soon…. Maybe?  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Rise of the Balance

**Back! **

* * *

**Anyway time to Answer some of your questions:  
Name: Guest  
Question: Wait, so... Did jack have amnesia or something or was he just faking it the entire time?  
Answer: He was just faking it, you'll see why in this chapter.**

**Name: TwixyReitz  
Question:** **"He blocked attack after attack until Anny slammed her blade into Jamie's cutting it in half, and she killed Jamie in the chest slamming him to the floor, she raised her blade and preparing to plunge it into Jamie" wait...what? she killed Jamie in the chest?  
Answer: Typo!... it should (And now does) say Kicked in the chest. (Chapter was written at 1 AM….. So….)**

**Name: Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness  
Question: you mentioned before that he has a scar on his face, he get it from Anny?  
Answer: Yep…. From one of their duels…..**

**Anyway Time for a shock to some of you…. Cupid is someone VERY Familiar to both Jack and Jamie… and SHE is linked to Bunny.**

* * *

**On With the Chapter!**

**Chapter Nine: The Rise of the Balance. **

* * *

Anny moved away from Jamie and towards Jack, who held the sword of Nature in his hand.

"I see you still bare the marks from our last encounter, Frost" Anny smirked,

"Of course, Marks to prove you couldn't cut me down to save your life" Jack replied, a smirk on his face. With that he tapped the ground and a wall of ice appeared around him.

Anny rushed over as slammed her sword straight through it, where Jack's head would be.

"NO!" Jamie called as the ice shattered, but inside it was empty,

"This trick again?" Anny asked,

"Yes, it worked well last time" Jack replied, his voice echoing around the area.

"Face me!" Anny bellowed,

"Fine, but maybe you'd like to know why I was in hiding?" Jack asked,

"Not really" Anny replied,

"Oh but it is very important" Jack called, "The Balance has already won after all"

"What are you talking about?" Anny asked,

"The Blade of Nature… it's not just a powerful sword" Natura called,

"What?" Anny asked,

"I have the skills of Seven Guardians… The _Wonder_ of the world, _Dreams_ of the Past, _Memories_ of my Friends… The _Fun_ We had, The _Belief _One boy had in me, The _Love_ we found together and the _Hope_ that gave me" Jack replied, "Along with a store of power and all four seasons…. In one place, at one time when light fights for survival"

"What are you talking about Frost?" Anny asked,

"Why don't I just show you?" Jack asked, "I recall the fallen to rise once more! Father Time has gifted me the strength of ages, Natura the power of the Elements, Manny the Gift of Guardian's Power and Galatica has embed her strength to the towers!"

With that Jack slammed his blade into the ground and pressed a hand atop it.

In an instant a thousand light burst out of the sword and into each of the towers, the two collapsed ones rose up once more and from the Nature tower three spirits landed on the ground next to Jack,

"High-General Reece Summers, Master of Heat" Reece smiled

"High-General Tullip Spring, Master of rebirth!" Tullip called

"High General Rosa Falls, Master of Change!"Rosa smiled,

As more and more spirits poured into the courtyard Everyone realised what Jack had done, he'd stored their very essence within his sword, ready to unleash them upon Anny. As Jamie looked around at the Thousands of spirits he smiled as Jack walked over to him, Anny still stood above him but with a swift Ice blast from Jack she was knocked off her feet.

"Having fun down their Jay?" Jack asked, holding out his hand to let Jamie up. Meanwhile Anny's army had started to fight the combined might of every keeper.

Jamie took the hand up and stood facing Jack, "Jamie… listen I'm…."

Before Jack could finish the sentence Jamie had punched him on his cheek, Jack recoiled holding his cheek and looking at Jamie, "I Guess I deserved that" Jack replied,

"Yeah…. But you also deserve this" Jamie replied, grabbing Jack and slamming their lips together, in an instant it became more than just a kiss, it became a moment of passion between the two, while chaos reigned around them they simply enjoyed the moment.

As they parted Jamie smiled looking at Jack who grinned back, they were broken out of their moment when Anny sent a bolt of red lightning at the pair, Jack's sword instantly blocked the attack and the two of them exchanged a glance and both leapt at Anny.

Their blades clashed with Anny's and the pair fought Anny, their movements perfectally timed to match up with their partners. As they duelled with Anny the Guardian's watched the pairs movements.

"They work well together" North breathed,

"Like they were…. Linked" Bunny added,

"Not linked, in love" Cupid replied, "I've seen it before, two people in love can move as one…. Such as their doing now"

Sandy smirked as he watched the two of them out-powering Anny, until she was in the centre of the courtyard,

"NOW!" Jack called, and every member of the council arrived and stood in a circle,

"ENTRAPMENT CIRCLE!" They called, slamming their swords into the ground. Anny tried to leave the circle however she was blasted into the centre,

"What have you done?" Anny asked,

"We have issued the ultimate punishment!" Jack told her, "You are trapped within the circle, now it's time for your punishment" A Massive seal of power appeared, every sword linking to one another.

"You'll never do anything to me!" Anny called,

"Wrong" Manny replied, walking through the circle, Anny tried to launch some shadow power at him, however the seal below her feet absorbed it.

Jamie watched as Manny held his sword up high, "Now by the powers I have being gifted to me, I cut thee down!"

With that he brought his sword down from her left shoulder the right Waist. With that Anny burst into darkness and vanished, the army vanishing with her leaving Pitch alone.

"I WILL DESTORY YOU FOR THAT!" Pitch roared jumping into action as he shot off two dark arrows at Jack and Jamie….

* * *

**Anny is dead!**

**But Pitch still lives … **

**Find out what happens next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: War and Love

**Hi Guys! **

**Well sorry for late update but it's been coven Film night! So far we've watched: **

**Eragon (From Ecrilthir) **

**Stormbreaker (From Slash) **

**and now we're watching Rise (As Slash has never seen it…) **

**anyway time to find out if Jamie and Jack have survived Pitch's attack….**

**Chapter Ten: War and Love**

* * *

As the arrows zoomed towards Jack and Jamie, Jack smiled and tapped the ground with one toe and a massive wall of ice appeared in front of them and protected them from the arrows, however the wall was destroyed when Pitch blasted through it, surrounded by a Black aura.

"I WAS CREATED BY ANNY, NOW I'LL AVENGE HER DEMISE!" Pitch roared,

"How is that possible?" Jamie asked, "I mean, Pitch created Anny, so how did Anny create Pitch?"

"She created a duplicate self and sent it back to create Pitch, that's where Anny was first destroyed, making people believe that she had returned from the dead" Jack told Jamie as Pitch continued to advance.

"Shouldn't we stop Pitch?" Jamie asked,

"Yep!" Jack smiled as his sword slashed through a Nightmare that were nearly upon them, as more and more nightmare's started charging at Jack and Jamie, Jack simply flicked his blade and cut them down, his blade cut through the nightmares swiftly leaving Pitch alone once more.

"You killed my daughter!" Pitch scowled walking towards Jack,

"I did nothing" Jack replied, "Now it's time for Judgement to be made!"

Jack held up the sword of Nature,

"Gem of Summer, Grant me the burning power" Jack breathed, as the Red gem inside the sword started to glow

"Gem of Spring, Grant me the power of the storms!" Jack breathed, as the Blue gem inside the sword started to glow

"Gem of Autumn, Grant me the power of the Wind!" Jack smiled, The Yellow Gem glowed.

"Now adding in the Power of Winter that dwell's within, I strike!" Jack yelled, the entire blade glowing he rushed forward, his blade slamming into Pitch who was blasted backwards, slamming into the wall before hitting the ground.

"Is he…. Is he dead?" Cupid asked walking forward.

"No, just knocked out, you can't kill him yet, it would change the course of history" Jack replied, "He has yet to create the true Anny, so we must wait for him to do so or it will be the void for us all"

"I guess that make sense" Jamie smiled to Jack,

"It makes perfect sense, we must now lock Pitch away until he can create Anny, then we strike him down." Father Time replied, "We must brief those who have returned, Jack you are free to do anything you want for the day, as are you Jamie"

"Yes!" They both cheered as they flew off.

"What about us?" North asked Manny

"I will be speaking to you in my Office, we have much to discuss" Manny replied, the Guardian's shivered and then followed Manny.

* * *

Meanwhile at Burgess Lake, Jack and Jamie sat in a Tree, fingers entwined.

"Jack…. Thanks for being there when I… you know…. Died" Jamie smiled to Jack who looked at him,

"Corse… wish you could've lived though" Jack replied, tears in his blue eyes, "It was torture to watch you die…"

"What happened after would?" Jamie asked, looking at him.

"Lets see…. Kicked out of the Guardian's, lost all Believers in Burgess….. oh yeah and got involved in a war" Jack replied,

"What happened with the Guardian's Guardians?" Jamie asked,

"They lost the belief that I could protect them like I swore to do, so they just kept…. Walking through me" Jack replied,

"What does It feel like?" Jamie asked, "When someone walks through you?"

"Like your heart has just been torn out, it hurts so much…. But after years of feeling it…. You get used to it" Jack replied, Jamie leaned his head onto Jack's shoulders, Jack's eyes falling on Jamie's and they moved their heads closer together, until a loud bang interrupted them.

"Joy, the Guardian's are here" Jack breathed, their lips inches from each other.

"I guess we should heat them out…. Then we can finish this" Jamie smiled, moving backwards as the Guardian's walked towards them.

"Jack, Jamie!" North boomed, "There you are!"

"What do you want North?" Jamie asked,

"We want you to come with us back to the Pole where we will swear in Jamie…." North replied,

"Don't need to go to the pole!" Jamie smiled, "I, Jamie Bark, vow to watch over the children of the world?. To guard them with My life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams, for they are all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will ever be."

"Okay…. We would need you to come back to the pole" Bunny told them,

"I don't want to!" Jamie replied,

"Come on…. We're taking you back!" North called,

"HE SAID NO!" Jack boomed, a crash of thunder echoing behind him.

"Erm…. We will expect you to come by soon" North told them,

"Fat Chance, we're Keepers, Jamie is my chief adviser so we don't need to report to you anymore" Jack replied,

"But Jamie would have to be a Winter Spirit to be your adviser Jack" Tooth told him,

"We've already discussed it with Natura and Manny, they both have given us permission to do this so you hold no power over it, in fact" Jack smiled, "We're technically your bosses, as we are Chief Advisers to Manny and Natura as well as being on the council"

"When did this happen?" Cupid asked

"After the battle, Members of the council have Telekinetic's in our heads" Jack replied, "So we can communicate over long distances"

"Fine… we will see you soon…. Be good" North warned,

Jack Yawned at North's order, and the Guardian's walked off.

After making sure that the sleigh had warped away the two of them looked back at each other,

"Now where were we?" Jack asked, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jamie's once more, the two of them enjoying the moment.

* * *

**Scene!**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: The Council

**Lost My Whole Document! :( ….. Started Writing ti on Friday… Ill on weekend (We let Slash cook) and Now needed to redo this. **

* * *

**Anyway an Update on where I am with the chapters: **

**Battle of Fire and Ice: Half done**

**The Delicate Love: Hiatus**

**The Sole Love: Hiatus**

**Friend Or Lover?: Half Done**

**The Broken and the Fixed: Nearly done.**

**Corrupted Purity: Half Done**

**My Love His Tears: Details upon Request (Message Me!).**

* * *

**Something else before I start, Cupid D'amor (A.K.A. Sophie Bennett), was turned against male/male and female/female relations when Jamie was 'Killed' by Jack, she still holds this belief. **

**Anyway on with the chapter!  
**

**Chapter Eleven: The Council**

* * *

It had been a week since Jamie had been sworn into the Guardian's and he couldn't be happier with where he was, Jack was by his side and he had changed back into his old outfit, his blue hoodie and brown pants, though he still carried the Blade Of Nature by his side, however he was more often using his staff.

Though few spirits (The Balance Masters and Guardians) knew of Jack and Jamie's relationship, many tried to flirt with the young spirit, however many often received frozen hair (Or after Jamie had a word with Jack), A look of pure venom from the Ice King. After every time someone flirted with Jamie, the two of them would vanish to a more private part of the towers and they would enjoy a moment together, whether that be a simple peck on the cheek or an hour or so in each other's arms, he two never felt closer.

"Can Spirit's get Married?" Jamie asked one day when they were cuddling together on Jack's bed.

"Married?" Jack asked, "We used to be able to Bond, a type of Marrage, but it was revoked by the council just after the start of the war"

"What does Bond mean?" Jamie asked,

"Two spirits would swear to be with each other forever and would be eternally bonded, sharing everything, memories and more" Jack replied,

"Wonder if Bonding will ever be legalised again" Jamie wondered and Jack smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

* * *

A Day or so later the two of them had been dragged into a meeting with the entire council, Jack and Jamie had a seat a the very top of the great circular chairs, where only the most important spirits sat, including Natura, Galatica, Father Time and Manny.

As the two of them took their seats Jamie's fingers found themselves in Jack and he smiled,

"What's this meeting about?" Jamie asked Jack,

"Natura has called a Guest speaker to purpose to legalise something" Jack replied, as the last spirits took their seat, unaware that the 'Ice cold' Jack Frost was currently holding hand's with Jamie.

After ten minutes Cupid D'amor flew in,

"Greeting's Cupid" Natura called, "You wish for this council to relegalise Bonding, which has been illegal for 657 Years"

"I do" Cupid replied,

"So, please explain your reasoning" Natura replied, leaning backwards.

"After a war, people need morale…. And what better Morale is there than enjoying the love a male and female spirit share together, we need to make the people respect the Balance, and they would do that if you legalised normal Bonding" Cupid replied,

"What about full bonding?" Reece asked,

"You mean Gay Bonding?" Cupid asked, To a nod from Reece, "being in such a relationship can only lead to death or suffering, it is wrong and immoral".

"You will refrain from having your own views on matter like that in your discussion" Galactica called.

"Very well" Cupid replied, "But why keep those who are not meant to be together, together?"

"And if they were?" Jamie asked, "You know a love no matter who is involved can be pure, whether that be between a male and female, male and male or female and female!"

A round of applause greeted this statement and Reece winked at Jamie, Jack scowled and Jamie blushed looking at Jack ready to fight for him.

"I have an idea, why do we not hear from Jack 'Ice-Cold' Frost" Natura asked, hating the words Ice-cold, _This will determine how much he loves Jamie, if he does with all his heart he will throw down the cold answer and support Bonding, however if not…_ Natura smiled to Manny, Galactica and Father Time,

"My view on Bonding or Full Bonding?" Jack asked, looking over at Natura.

"Full Bonding, of course" Natura replied giving Jack what he could've sworn was one of his own signature smirks.

Jack sat in silence for a few moments, before he replied, "Full Bonding….. In my opinion it would make Morale and Populararity for the Balance to rise, the only problem is we would need people to know all the details before hand"

Many looked shocked at Jack's reply, expecting him to say Bonding was pointless or useless.

"Wise words" Galactica nodded to Jack, "I notice you have…."

"Don't…." Jack started, "I Shall when I am ready"

The talk continued but Jamie looked at Jack, "What did Galactica mean?"

"Normally the rulers of each season take the throne and choose a spirit to rule by their side, becoming King or Queen of the season, it generally happens around a year or so after they take the throne, however I have yet to do so" Jack replied.

"Why not, aren't there enough eligible Winter spirits?" Jamie asked,

"Never wanted any of them, they would made ruling even more of a chore than it already is" Jack replied,

"What about me?" Jamie asked,

"I'll tell you later" Jack replied, as Jamie noted the council was about to vote, he felt Jack's fingers withdraw from his own and watched as the council voted in a landslide to pass not only Bonding, but full Bonding.

Jamie and Jack wandered out of the hall and Jack looked threw a window, "Jay, there is something I need to do, can you wait for me in my room? I'll be gone an hour or so"

"Yeah, where you off to?" Jamie asked,

"To get a question answered" Jack replied, jumping out the window and flying off.

* * *

Half an hour later Jack landed outside the palace of the Autumn Queen, he walked swiftly into the throne room and bowed before the Queen and King.

"Ice King, you are not welcome here" Autumn king told him,

"I was assured by your champion I was" Jack replied,

"Why have you come here?" The Queen asked,

"I wanted to ask a favour of you" Jack told her,

"Oh and what could a king ask of us?" the Queen asked,

"I wish to take one of your spirits as my life Partner" Jack replied,

"Oh?" The Queen asked leaning forward, "I always guessed that you and Rosa had something"

"It is not Rosa, it is someone not of the court" Jack replied,

"Intresting, and if I were to grant you this?" The Queen asked,

"I would make sure that Winter stops arriving early" Jack replied,

"Deal" The Queen shrieked, "You have our permission, now then what Is their name?"

"Their name…."Jack breathed, trying to avoid the question, "Jamie Bark"

* * *

**So Jack wants to Bond wih Jamie! **

**Yay!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12: Bonding

**Back! **

**Anyway here it is… the next Chapter, then Must sleep…. **

**Chapter 12: Bonding. **

* * *

The King and Queen sat there frowning at him,

"That is a Male name" The King spoke,

"I Know that" Jack replied, scowling.

"And why him?" The Queen asked,

"I Have known him for more years that I have sat on the throne" Jack replied, "And I'm sure you can guess other reasoning"

"Lust or Love?" The King asked,

"Love" Jack replied, "I Could never hold the other over him"

"So what your asking me is to give up one of my spirits?" The Queen asked, "Not only one of my Spirits, one of my few Male spirits…. This I cannot do"

"And I could not stop winter taking more of Autumn, yet I am willing to. This you must understand is how serious I am" Jack replied,

"Very Well, since I doubt we'd get anymore out of you than that" The Queen scowled, "I shall alow it, as long as we do not have to go to the ceremony, then you can Bond with him…. When it is legalized"

"It's a good job it was legalized not but an hour ago" Jack replied, "I Shall alert my spirits to keep Winter in winter"

"Good, let us hope we never meet again, Ice King" The Queen spoke,

"If you wish, Queen of Change" Jack replied, flying off.

* * *

As Jack arrived back at the Towers he saw Jamie rushing towards him, as he landed Jamie grabbed him, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Jack….. Help!" Jamie hid behind Jack as three spirits ran out into the courtyard,

"C'mon Bark, You should Bond with me!" One smiled,

"Nah, Me!" The second argued,

"Never mind either of you, he should bond with me, I'd treat him to a little present as soon as he does" The Third sneered,

Jack looked at Jamie and shook his head, "I can't leave you alone for an hour?"

Jamie shook his head and Jack sighed, "C'mon I'll deal with them"

As Jack marched forward, storm clouds gathered above, the three spirits took one look at his face and knew they were in trouble,

"Afternoon boys, why are you pestering Jamie?" Jack asked, trying to keep a level of calm in his voice, knowing Jamie would be the only one who knew how Angry Jack was.

"We simply want to bond with him, I mean look how cute he is…. And its not like he's got any other offers" The Second Spirit replied,

"Jamie, do you wish to bond with any of these Spirits?" Jack asked, sending Jamie a glance that said, _I doubt you do._

"No!" Jamie replied,

"And there is your answer" Jack replied,

"I'm sure I could convince him" The first smiled reaching his hand for Jamie,

Jack acted instantly, he grabbed the arm and flipped the spirit over his shoulder and onto the ground, leaving a crater beneath him. The two others jumped at him, Jack kicked the first spirit in the chest and threw the other into a wall. The three spirits looked at Jack,

"He said no, now go away" Jack told them, "And if you ever attack me again or bother Jamie, I will make sure it is the last mistake you ever make"

"Yes….sir" the three spirits ran off and Jack turned to Jamie, who smiled to him.

"Thanks, so many want to Bond with me…. Is there anyway for me to stop them?" Jamie asked,

"Well the obvious answer is to bond with someone….." Jack replied, Jamie frowned,

"I Don't want to bond with any of them!" Jamie replied,

"I surpose…. You could bond with me….." Jack replied,

"Your Unbonded?" Jamie asked,

"Yep" Jack replied,

"So…. What does Bonding involve?" Jamie asked, as he and Jack started walking towards their room.

"Its basically the same as Marriage" Jack replied, "Two spirits who love each other swear to only be with each other for as long as the Bonding is valid, which is set on the date of the bonding"

"Can it be forever?" Jamie asked,

"Of course" Jack replied, "Many set it as a Thousand Years, then they can renew their bond"

"Sounds Romantic…." Jamie smiled, "When can we get bonded?"

Jack smiled, "Whenever you like, all I need to do I get Natura"

"Can… can we bond today?" Jamie asked,

Jack smiled, "Sure, I'll just grab Natura and ask her…."

With that Jack sent a message to Natura, asking her if she would bond him and Jamie. She squealed in reply and said she'd be right there.

Ten Minutes later Natura walked into the Private hall where bondings took place,

"Are you both ready?" Natura asked,

"I Am" Jamie said at once, smiling to Jack who nodded

"Then we can begin" Natura smiled, "Bonding has always been around, since the first immortals. You two now continue that tradition, do you accept each other as you see one another?"

"I Do" They said together,

"When you agree to this, your clans will link, The clans of Nature and Wisdom, do you accept this fact?"

"I Do" They both agreed.

"When you Bond, you will know all, see all they have seen, feel as they feel, dream their dreams. Do you accept this?"

"I Do" They agreed,

"Then with the Rings upon the ground you stand on, I announce you are bonded for the rest of time, Sworn to each other for the rest of time" Natura smiled, "I'll take my leave"

With that Natura walked out, skipping slightly.

"Now what?" Jamie asked,

"Now?" Jack asked, "Maybe we can…" Jack whispered to Jamie, who blushed,

"Jack!" Jamie breathed, "I think I know why your on the naughty list, But sure…"

"My room or yours?" Jack asked,

"Yours is more conformtable, and can we move in together?" Jamie asked,

"Sure" Jack smiled, grabbing Jamie's hand and pulling their lips together, enjoying their new life partner.

* * *

**Scene!**

**Well as this is a T rated story I'll let you imagen what they get up to… as the next chapter will be the morning after…. **

**See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Rose with Thorns

**Back!**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Rose with Thorns. **

* * *

Jamie's eyes fluttered open, he smiled as he remembered everything he and Jack had done the night before, how loved he felt now. He sat up slightly and looked around, the room was in a state. All Jack's orniments (Most he was sure the Guardian's had sent him), lay on the floor in pieces, there were clothes spread wide across the room and Jamie then noticed Jack wasn't in the room.

Jamie climbed up, wrapping a under sheet around him encase anyone walked in,

As he looked around the room he saw a lone rose sitting on a table, the rose, he was sure hadn't been there when Jamie had fallen asleep in Jack's arms. As he closed in on the rose he saw that each of the petals had been lightly frosted, and under the rose was a note.

He picked up the rose and examined it, there was only one place where Jack could've got this from, Natura's Garden. Jamie smiled as he looked at the rose, he placed it down and looked at the note,

_Dear Jamie, _

_Though It pains me, I need to go to the Winter Kingdom for a Month or so, they need their king. I'll send as many notes as I can… and keep this rose with you, it will never wither, (like my love for you). _

_When it is safe for you to come, I will send for you and whenever I have an hour I will come and visit. _

_Love, _

_Jack._

_P.S. You should move your stuff into my room, Make it a room for us both. _

_P.P.S. Last night. Best Night Ever!_

Jamie frowned, Jack would be gone for a Month, meaning he would have to spend a month without him…. Jamie looked around the room, deciding that he should really put some clothes on. He spent the next hour finding his clothes from where him and Jack had thrown them the night before.

After that he noticed Jack has left on of his shirts on the floor, Jamie picked it up and could almost feel the Ice-King's presence in the garment. He smiled and held it close, pretending it was Jack. As he placed the Rose in a pocket so that the flower pocked out.

He walked out of his and Jack's room and towards his old room, where all his things were located, it took him just two trips to transfer it all over into the luxurious room that Jack and he now shared.

As he placed the last item down he looked over and jumped, Natura was sitting watching him,

"I hear that Many spirits were interested in bonding with you, my son" She smiled to Jamie

"Yeah, Jack dealt with them all" Jamie smiled,  
"Like a rose and its thorns" Natura smiled, "And I see Jack shares the sentiment"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked,

"You are like a rose, Young Jamie. You are pure, delicate and beautiful…. Many would want to crush that purity, however like a rose, you have thorns…. I dare say Jack is your thorns, protecting you from harm"

"What about Jack, who are his thorns?" Jamie asked,

"I would think that if he needed another to be his thorns, then you would be it" Natura replied, "Anyway I wanted to let you know that Jack has sent word he will be back sooner than expected, the entire Balance is going to the Under, we need to establish the law down there once more"

"When is that?" Jamie asked,

"A Fortnight, Jack has to work for 24 Hours a day so that he can come, I wouldn't be surprised if he sleeps the whole way" Natura replied, "We'll have to take the Balance Train"

"Balance Train?" Jamie asked,

"Father Time brought it from the Future a hundred years ago, we use it to transport those who cannot fly with those who can, and get them anywhere, it takes longer than flying but works just as well if not better" Natura replied, "Its starts here, flies through all the Kingdom's picking up those that need to be and then to the Poles and finally to the Under"

"So the Guardian's will be joining too?" Jamie asked,

"Unforunatly yes, though I doubt you can hold that grudge for too long" Natura replied,

"Bunny still holds the Grudge against Jack for the Blizzard of 68' and that was nearly a Thousand Years ago" Jamie replied,

"I remember that, Jack lost his temper and accidently created the Blizzard, By the time he had calmed it Bunny was already In a fit of Rage at him" Natura replied, "I'm just glad they never found out about Jack being near the Titanic when it went down"

"What?" Jamie asked,

"Oh, you wouldn't know, Jack was out shrinking Icebergs, anyway he saw a ship coming towards the largest one, so he desperately tried to shrink the Iceberg But it was too late, and being invisible to all, he couldn't do more than watch as it sunk to the bottom of the ocean" Natura replied, looking sad

"I never knew…." Jamie frowned, then a worry of his sprang up, "Why did Jack fall in love with me though, I was just a human… one of 6 Billion"

"Ah, but how many of that 6 Billion were the first to ever see Jack?" Natura replied,

"What?" Jamie asked,

"You don't know?" Natura asked, to a shake of the head From Jamie, She walked over to the bed and looked as if she might sit down, then decided against it and stood next to Jamie, "Jack spent 300 years unseen, unheard by the Human world, he was then made a Guardian and a few days later, you saw him for the first time, you were Jack's First True Believer."

"wow, is that why he spent so much time with me?" Jamie asked,

"One of the reasons" Natura replied, "You were always there for Jack, and that's something that you both wanted"

"So Jack always wanted to help me, so that I wouldn't forget him?" Jamie asked,

"At First maybe, then you became friends and he did it for those reasons" Natura replied, "Maybe the first week he came so you wouldn't forget him, then he and you became friends, practically brothers and Jack visited to keep that bond with you, because you had few true friends and counted Jack as your best Friend"

"And then we fell in love" Jamie smiled,

"Yes, a Purity unmatched even by the rose in your pocket" Natura smiled, "You might want to get some rest, I think you might need it"

"Yes Mother" Jamie smiled as Natura left and Jamie lay down, smiling as he realised he was Jack first in more than one thing….

* * *

**Naughty, Naughty Jamie and Jack…..**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Journey of the Balance

**Keep getting people tell me I'm the: Queen of the BenneFrost Fandom… didn't know Fandom's had queens…. Oh well…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: The Journey of the Balance.**

* * *

It had been Two week since Jamie had seen Jack was finding it hard without him, like a piece of him was missing. However every morning he awoke to a snowy white barn owl with a letter from Jack arrived, bringing words of comfort to the young Spirit.

Jamie walked out of his and Jack's room and immediately found that the entire of Natura's private guard waiting for him, "Master Frost, Natura requests your presence in the balance Train, it departs in ten minutes"

Jamie had gotten used to the Masters Guard's calling him Frost, as he was now bonded to Jack he took on the name Frost, though most people called him Bark still, as few knew about the bonding of him and Jack.

Jamie walked into the courtyard and gasped, there sat a massive train, the he guessed that it could have fitted the entire Balance keepers and a thousand more within, Jamie noted Natura standing over by one of the doors and he calmly walked over to her, She smiled.

"Ah, Young Jamie, you have a private cabin up front, I believe your companion" She winked at this point, "Is already there waiting for you"

"Thank you Mother, I shall make sure I find the right one" Jamie smiled, rushing inside he quickly found a cabin with blacked out windows, that was Labelled, Frost.

He carefully opened the door and slipped inside while no-body was looking, in a corner of the small room was Jack, his eyes closed and head leaning against one of the walls, Jamie smiled as he looked at Jack, moving carefully and silently he sat opposite Jack and admired the peaceful look on Jack's face.

He sat there watching Jack until he felt movement, which awoke the sleeping spirit,

"Hi Jack" Jamie smiled,

"Hey Jamie" Jack yawned looking over at him,

"How's the whole King thing?" Jamie asked,

"Its not so good, the People of the Kingdoms enjoy tradition, and the stuff I'm doing is against it" Jack replied, "They don't even want females to have equal rights…. Its so Annoying!"

"I'm sure you'll have it sorted soon" Jamie smiled moving to sit next to Jack, who swiftly lay his head on Jamie's shoulder.

"We'll be on this journey for around 3 days, after we've picked up everyone we need to" Jack told Jamie,

"Really?" Jamie asked, "3 Day's?"

"Yep" Jack replied, "Anyway, I need to sleep…."

Jamie smiled and kissed the top of Jack's head, looking out of the window and noticing how the world zooming past seemed to create a massive patter that flowed and held his attention.

* * *

A few hours later Jack awoke and smiled as he saw Jamie sitting playing with a small wooden figure he must've calved a few years before hand. He simply kept still and watched as Jamie managed to move the solid wood so that it resembled a normal action figure.

After a few minutes Jamie noticed Jack was awake and shifted slightly, Jack sat up and stretched, looking over at Jamie.

Jamie instantly leaned forward and stole a deep and passionate moment with Jack. Jack pulled Jamie in closer and they fell off of the chair and Jamie lay there, Jack atop him.

"Now then, this could go several ways…." Jack smiled, looking down at Jamie,

"Oh, I think I know how I want this to go" Jamie smiled to Jack, who nodded his agreement

* * *

A couple of hours later Jamie and Jack were sitting (Fully clothed once more) on the chair and looking out of the window, until a knock at the door interrupted their peaceful relaxation.

"Who is it?" Jack asked,

"It is I, Natura" Natura spoke from the otherside of the door,

"Mother?" Jack wondered, opening the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on my two favourite children, oh and to let you know that Galactica and Father Time want you be present at their rebonding" Natura smiled,

"When?" Jack asked, looking over at Natura

"Oh not for a few weeks yet" Natura replied,

"What about you and Manny?" Jack asked, smiling slightly.

" What do you mean?" Natura asked, sounding evasive.

"Oh, only that the two of you have been seeing each other for the entire length of my existence, maybe longer" Jack replied, leaning against a wall.

Natura frowned and walked out. Leaving Jack and Jamie alone once more.

"Have they really been seeing each other?" Jamie asked,

"Rumour is they have, Though many don't believe it" Jack shrugged.

"do you?" Jamie asked,

"I don't ask question's I don't want the answer to" Jack replied, a playful smile creeping on his lips.

Jamie frowned and looked over at Jack, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If I don't want to know the answer, then I don't ask the question" Jack replied,

Jamie frowned and looked at Jack, deciding to drop that conversation, "Do you ever spread snow anymore?"

"Only on special occasions, Like Christmas and Easter" Jack replied,

"Easter?" Jamie asked,

"Only In Burgess, a ton of people have tried to figure it out, but I can outsmart them everytime" Jack replied,

"I bet Bunny loves that" Jamie replied,

"Of course he does" Jack smiled, pecking Jamie on the cheek earning a blush from Jamie.

* * *

A Few hours late , the Train arrived at North's workshop, Jack looked over at Jamie, who was cuddled into him asleep, he picked up his staff, which lay nearby and used it to flick the lock on the door, making sure no-one could get in.

He looked down at Jamie, brushing his hair out of his face, he nuzzled Jamie's neck before falling asleep again, the two of them sat there together, unaware that just the otherside of the door, Natura stood guard, making sure no trouble came towards them.

* * *

**And Scene!**

**Hope you enjoyed, **

**Next Chapter the Balance arrives at the Under, but can they keep the peace?**

**Find out soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: Off The Rails

**Back!**

**Sorry for the delay, Life threw some many walls at me this week I just didn't have to the time to write this…. Though it is now written! And its time for Frosty to be evil with one of Frosty's characteristic nasty plots! **

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Fifteen: Off The Rails.**

* * *

They had been travelling for 2 Days now and Jamie had gotten board with the whole thing, so he and Jack had taken to patrolling the Train, apart from the very front carriage, which belonged to Father Time, no-one was allowed in there.

The two of them had spent most of the journey simply lying there together and

They had just pasted the Guardian's compartment when it happened, Natura walked down the corridor and Cupid burst out of the room attempting to attack Jack. However with a single Razor sharp leaf shot in her direction by Jamie sent her back into her compartment.

"Nice shot Jamie" Jack smiled,

"Thanks Jack" Jamie smiled,

"How's Father Time?" Jack asked Natura,

"Haven't seen him for days, last time I saw him, well he was distant and suggested that we take this trip in the train" Natura replied,

"That's odd, he only ever brings this out in times of Great Peril… not for just a trip" Jack replied, looking at Natura,

"I thought that too, but I guess he classed this as a time he needed to use it" Natura smiled,

As they continued to speak, Jamie noticed that Jack was looking worried, he focused on what Jack was looking at in time to see a bolt of Black lightning pass the train,

"We're in massive Danger, Natura, I need to you to keep everyone here, I'm going to find Father Time and see what's going on" Jack told her and he rushed off followed by Jamie.

* * *

As they arrived at the very front of the train Jack tried to open the door, however it was locked.

"Sword of Nature!" Jack whispered slashing the blade across the door and turning it into wood chips, as he looked beyond, he lost what little colour he had in his face, in the place where Father Time should have stood, stood a very different man.

Pitch Black.

"Pitch!" Jack called walking into the carriage and holding out his sword.

"Ah Jack, So Glad you could join me, you see I have figured something out." Pitch told Jack, "That Father Time here" He preceded to kick the unconscious form of Father Time, "Can not only manipulate time, but Jump from day-to-day"

"So he can Time Jump, what are you doing here?" Jack asked,

"That's what I'm doing here, You see what happens if one little thing in the past changes….. say that the events of one day are changed?" Pitch asked,

"Don't use the Time Jump Pitch, you know what'll happen!" Jack called,

"Ah but as we speak, my nightmare Spirits are capturing all of your little friends" Pitch replied, "And they all be able to watch me change history, and I'm sure that you and the Guardian's will have front row seats!"

"Pitch!" Jack roared, "I'll stop you no matter where you go in time!"

"Ah but you'll be there Jack, and I'll destroy you along with The Guardian's and anyone else I can find that used to have stood in my way!" Pitch smiled as a spirit that was completely covered in black cloth grabbed Jack from behind.

Jack acted instantly, he flicked his sword around and the Spirit jumped away, Send a bolt of ice at Jack who used his sword to block it, before sending off a bolt of Lightning to knock out the Spirit.

"What did you do to that Spirit Pitch?" Jack asked,

"I offered him power and he took It, it seems like he didn't like you very much Jack!" Pitch smiled, "But now the time has come, Time Jump activated!"

Jack was knocked to the ground as the train started to Jump through time, he looked out of the window to see all the colours imaginable flying past and joining in front of them to make a giant white light.

Pitch Blasted Jack out of the room before creating a wall of nightmare sand to block the entrance.

"Jack?" Jamie asked, and as Jack looked around he noticed part's of both him and Jamie had started to turn into dust.

"It's Pitch's doing, he's about to change History, we need to get to our compartment!" Jack called as he and Jamie snuck past all of the Nightmare Spirit's and horses. They arrived at their compartment a few tense minutes later and Jack opened one of his cases, pulling out a outfit and mask he threw his old clothes off and put on his Ice-Man outfit,

"Why are you doing that?" Jamie asked,

"If we're going back to the past, then I need to make sure that the Me of that time, doesn't know that I'm him from the future, it's one of the Rule's of time travel!" Jack replied, Placing on the Mask.

"I thought you always ignored the Rules?" Jamie asked,

"Normally, but with what Pitch is about to do, then I can't risk anymore damage to that period in time" Jack replied, putting his staff against a wall.

"And where are we going?" Jamie asked looking around at Jack

"Somewhere he can make his move, the moment he was closest to Victory, and My guess is, that this time, he'll win" Jack replied,

"When?" Jamie asked,

"April 8th 2012" Jack replied, and Jamie's eyes widened, he knew that day anywhere…. He just hoped that nothing about the events of it changed….. or he knew not only his life would be worse of, but so would every child in the world!

* * *

**Told Ya! **

**I Said I was gunna be evil in this chapter…. But what do you think happened on 10****th**** October 2012? Well I can give you a Hint:**

**Stuffed Rabbit.**

**Find out Next Time!**

**Frosty Out!**


	16. Chapter 16: 8th April 2012

**Back and with the New chapter (For those that haven't noticed the last chapter has been changed, so you might need to re-read it).**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**(Jack from the Balance will be known as Ice for the most of the chapter While Pitch (The One who travelled back in time) will go by Fear) **

**Chapter Sixteen: April 8****th**** 2012 **

* * *

The Train landed with a crash And Jack turned to Face Jamie,

"See if you can free any of the Balance, I'll stop Pitch!" Jack told Jamie how nodded pecking Jack on the lips as he flew off, his ice uniform flowing around him.

Miles away Pitch Black smiled as he looked down an ice crack, a lone figure lay below, he was about to throw down said spirits broken staff but an arm stopped him,

"I wouldn't do that!" Fear told Pitch

"But your me…. How is this possible?" Pitch asked,

"800 Years from now, you will corrupt a high ranking member of the Balance and use Father Times Train to travel back here, every Guardian and Balance keeper imprisoned within" Fear replied,

"And why shouldn't I throw this down their?" Pitch asked, "He's defeated, there's no hope for him!"

"He would fix the staff and stop our plan, sealing us away for another 250 years!" Fear snarled, "When our Daughter will free us"

"I'll leave it here then, I have some lights to wipe out" Pitch smiled,

"I shall come aswell, One Pitch Black is terrifying, two is Unbeatable!" Fear smiled, and Pitch nodded, the two of them walked past the Giant Black-Ice statue that Pitch and Jack had created during the battle.

* * *

Hours Later Jack was trying to climb out of the hole when His staff was kicked down,

"A little stuck are we?" Ice asked,

"Who are you?" Jack asked,

"The Name's Ice, I came back in Time to stop the Pitch of my time screwing up the past" Ice told Jack,

"And I'll help you!" Jack called as he placed the two halves of his broken staff together until it became one solid piece he flew out of the hole and landed infront of Ice,

Ice smiled, he forgot how carefree he used to be, however he knew he needed to help this Jack meet Jamie,

"We need to head to Pitch's lair, we can see how far his plan has gone" Ice told Jack who nodded, the two of them flying off to Pitch's lair.

* * *

Deep in Pitch's lair, many figures stood chained to the wall, on one wall stood the guardian's of that period in time, they looked weakened and disheartened, as Pitch had told them he'd already dealt with Jack and that they couldn't expect him to come in and save the day.

Over on the other side of the room, the Balance and Future Guardian's stood chained to the wall, their weapons striped from them and Blades held to their neck by Pitch's army of Tainted spirits. Jamie Frost had also been caught and was tied between Natura and Galactica,

Though in the centre of the room, a young figure was chained up, Jamie Bennett looked around seeing only The Guardian's (Minus Cupid), Pitch and Fear in the room.

"Today, I destroy one of the few beings that have ever been a thorn in my side" Fear spoke out, "Jamie Bennett will be destroyed before all and then I shall finally have my victory!"

The Two Pitch's then drew out their bows and pulled back the strings, the Black arrows aimed at Jamie's heart.

One arrow went flying at the young human until it was turned to dust by a Lightning Bolt.

"You should Know by now Pitch!" a voice called and every head turned to face Ice standing there,

"That to mess with the Guardian's, is to mess with me aswell!" another voice called as Jack appeared out of the shadows,

Ice smiled as he heard HIS Jamie whisper to Natura, "Two Jack's, I Can't even tell you what I'm thinking…."

Jack slammed his staff onto the ground and it started to snow, the small flakes flew around and one landed on Jamie's nose, another landed on the younger Frost's nose,

"Jack Frost" Jamie whispered as he looked up at Pitch and Fear,

"What did you say?" Pitch asked,

"Jack Frost!" Jamie smiled as Jack flew in front of him,

Jack smiled as he looked up at Jamie, Ice jumped down to land next to him, he drew out the Sword that was almost attached to his leg,

"Ready for this Jack?" Ice asked,

"I'm always Ready" Jack nodded, holding out his staff,

"Bring It on Frost!" Pitch called,

"I'll destroy you now and then you'll be forever gone!" Fear called,

"Jack, Get the Kid out of here, maybe get a few of his friends to help you" Ice warned Jack,

"Don't think I can fight them?" Jack asked,

"It's not that, it's the fact that these two are at the height of their power, we don't want you getting killed" Ice told him

"Oh why don't you show him the real you?" Fear asked, and Ice smiled,

"Oh Pitch, why don't you come here and say that?" Ice asked,

Jack looked over at Ice, and nodded, "I'll get him outta here, then be back to help you"

"Who said I needed help?" Ice asked, "The King of Winter and Chief advisor of Natura!"

With that Ice leapt forward and swung his sword around Pitch and Fear dodging out of the way, he then started to hold them both off while Jack broke the chains that held Jamie in place and flew off, Jamie's arm's wrapped around Jack's neck.

"You may have saved them, but you will Die!" Fear called to Ice who laughed coldly,

"If I die, I'm taking you with me" Ice replied, holding his blade in front of his face, "Gem of Summer, Grant me the burning power" as the Red gem inside the sword started to glow

"Gem of Spring, Grant me the power of the storms!" Ice called as the Blue gem inside the sword started to glow

"Gem of Autumn, Grant me the power of the Wind!" Ice smiled, The Yellow Gem glowed.

"And with the power of Winter inside, I strike!" Jack called flicking the blade around, missing both Pitch's,

"You missed" Pitch breathed,

"No I didn't" Ice replied, and he took a step backwards, showing that every member of the Balance and Past Guardian's were now free, the Future Guardian's remained chained up much to everyone's amusement.

"And Now Pitch, It's time for you to go down!" Natura called walking forward cracking her knuckles.

"Guardian's go Help Jack" Ice told the Past Guardian' s who nodded rushing out of the room,

"I will stop them!" Pitch called, rushing out of the room after the Guardian's

"So it comes to this, The Balance vs. the Nightmare King…. I guess there is only one thing for it…..!" Fear called, channeling all the evil in the world together and binding it into one form,

"I create you now, Anny!"

* * *

**Who Saw that Coming? **

**So Pitch has created Anny, and Past Pitch has gone after the Guardian's, Jack and Jamie (We all know how that ends….) **

**But how will the Balance over come Anny?**

**Find out soon!**


End file.
